inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Eragon's current state
so i just finished Brisingr, book 3 of the inheritance cycle. I was disappointed in Eragon in many ways, while i understand that his imperfections create a more believable and relatable character, i wished that he was wiser, faster, stronger without all of the mistakes...they mention his enhanced abilities few and far between, when he is running is one example. I feel like a half elf should be much more enhanced...i was also disappointed by how quickly magic seemed to drain him in this book, even when he was still human paolini didn't describe how much that magic drained him...i still liked the book immensely, i was just slightly disappointed in that one facet also: Arya for next rider!!! i don't care what anyone says, she is my favorite to bond with the next dragon I just finished Brisingr myself. It took me a while because I work ungodly hours. I understand how you feel about Eragon's flaws in his spell casting. I thought the same thing when I read the first few chapters, however, I think that his continuing ( not sure if i spelled that right) struggle with his magical strength has a lot to do with the fact that he's using his magic more and also using more difficult spells. He most certainly could not have levitated himself plus one all the way back down the tower before the change, especially without help from Saphira. Also, I think that I have to agree with you about Arya. My brother and I both really enjoy the Inheritance Trilogy (now changed to Cycle) and as we did through-out all of the Harry Potter books, which my entire family loved, we have been speculating on different outcomes for the multiple characters. Based on what CP has left us in clues we think that the only possible outcome is for Arya to be Greenie's rider. Another thought that I'm just throwing out there: I know that CP said that the Grey Folk are dead, but he also said that their descendants could still be around. So I was thinking; could that hermit that Eragon met, the one who Angela said was her old tutor, be a descendant? Perhaps Angela too? I for one think that they both have major roles coming in the next book, especially Angela. Like I said, I was just throwing it out there. I'm sorry if I've misspelled anything or have otherwise made this reply hard to read. It is just past 5:00 am here and I am very tired. Well I'm off to bed! Atra du evarinya ono varda... Eulatxcowboy 10:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) You guys both make great points. However, I feel like with the clues being layed down in the context, Roran is the only other possible Rider. Think about it, he is related to Eragon, and he also seemed to be getting stronger throughout Brisingr. I also seemed disappointed to see his lack of Magical stamina, I mean honestly, if there is a huge change were Eragon goes from this dependent Rider (Current state) to an amazing unstoppable Rider, the series will be ruined. You cant make somone all powerful in the matter of one book. Now Granted he does have Glaedr's Heart of Hearts, but he was never really instructed on how to use it. Obviously in a desperation moment he will grasp out and beat the crap out of anyone in his way (somewhat predictable). I really liked Brisingr despite theses imperfections. Cant wait for the 4th book. Check my idea of the story at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4565103/1/Empire and let me know what you think. Eragon shadow 11:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I really can't see Roran becoming the next dragon rider. Firstly because Eragon's dream depicted him and a woman on the elven ship. Not only that but also if Greenie is meant to be Saphira's mate, then Eragon's feelings will be effected likewise. It would just keep the plot moving smoothly if Arya became the next rider enhancing the feelings she obviously felt for Eragon in Brisingr. I think Roran will just have to settle for becoming king of Alagaësia. My heart cries for Glaedr... Eulatxcowboy 23:41, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I hope arya is the new rider as well she deserves it after getting the shit kicked out of her in every book. I also wonder if glaedrs mind could be transfered in to the new dragon or even shruikan or thorn just a thought... Vreal U Just Got Kicked In The Nuts 00:01, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I understand that you might be disappointed because of Eragon's imperfections, but don't you think that if Eragon could do everything without tiring at all, it would be kinda cheesy... I think that it would be cool if either Arya or one of the werecats(that would be cool!!).